Là où poussait l'aubépine
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Certaines blessures ne guérissent que dans le souvenir. Certaines peines ne s'effacent que dans le recueillement. Interprétation de la relation Ikki/Pandore, post Hadès.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Là où poussait l'aubépine

**Personnages : **Ikki

**Rating :** PG13/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 880

**Notes de l'auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal, thème du 31 mars, Devant sa tombe.

**Là où poussait l'aubépine**

Une pierre glissa le long de la déclivité, en emportant une autre dont le heurt se répercuta sur un pan de terre. Un bruit de glissade s'éleva, bref et crissant. En ce jour, la pente était abrupte et la chute menaçante. Il ne fallut toutefois qu'une fraction de seconde pour que les réflexes de combattant, toujours enfouis, jamais disparus, resurgissent, emportant Ikki dans un saut gracieux qui le fit atterrir quelques mètres en contrebas.

Les arbres résineux à la senteur évanescente s'espaçaient quelque peu, rendant la progression moins erratique. La terre se tassait, emportant sous elle les racines traîtresses. Encore quelques mètres, plus que quelques pas, et son périple présent serait terminé. Son cœur se serra à cette perspective comme il songeait de nouveau à tout le chemin parcouru et à la peine qui ne manquerait pas de l'emporter dans son tourbillon délétère quoiqu'à chaque fois moins violent.

Il lui semblait encore que c'était hier qu'il s'était rendu sur sa tombe, alors qu'un soleil éclatant dispensait ses rayons rectilignes sur l'écorce des arbres. Pourtant, c'était déjà l'hiver et la saison morte avait fait tomber sur la terre son linceul immaculé, pur et apaisant.

Sur sa tombe, un buisson d'aubépine avait poussé, fier et vivace en dépit du froid environnant. Il lui semblait avoir repéré des traces de cerfs, de loups et de lièvres à l'entour de la tombe, évaporés comme ils avaient entendu venir le Phénix.

Ikki ralentit sa cadence à l'approche de la tombe car enfin, il y avait comme quelque chose d'irréel dans les derniers pas le séparant de la sépulture, comme si combler cet écart lui faisait de nouveau traverser le voile ténu qui le séparait du monde des morts. Il avait alors cette sensation tenace de pouvoir encore sentir, à la lisière de son aura, tentant de se faire une place au creux de son cosmos, cette présence qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir et à laquelle il était pourtant étrangement habitué. Comme si cette dernière constituait une partie de lui-même.

Il l'avait retrouvée, quelques saisons auparavant, après ce qui avait été leur dernier combat mené contre le Sombre Monarque et alors que ses pas solitaires l'avaient mené dans une semi-inconscience jusqu'à ce lieu maudit par la mort. Il l'avait retrouvée étendue, immobile, intacte mais non moins dépourvue de vie. Son corps fin dont il conservait encore la chaleur de cette brève étreinte qu'elle lui avait prodigué avant qu'il ne s'envole pour l'Elysion enserré dans cette robe noire aux reflets violets, ses longs cheveux aux reflets violets éparpillés autour d'elle, ses yeux fermés sur un visage aux traits apaisés. Apaisée mais morte.

Peut-être son dieu, dans un dernier élan de bienveillance avait-il cru bon de ramener sur Terre celle qui l'avait si fidèlement servi, celle qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui, sa famille, sa jeunesse, sa vie. Mais elle demeurait morte bien que préservée par les outrages du temps. Et Ikki, que la conscience aiguë que rien de cela n'était dû au hasard ne pouvait déserter, s'était mis en demeure de lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom, à défaut de pouvoir – hélas, trois fois hélas – la ramener à lui.

_Maudit Hadès. Maudit Hypnos. Maudit Thanathos._

Il lui avait offert cette tombe sur laquelle, bien souvent, il venait se recueillir. Trouvant dans cette contemplation, dans ce silence solitaire, quelques onguents destinés à apaiser les blessures du passé. Il n'y avait pas dans ces instants fugaces cette douleur qu'il avait alors ressentie après avoir perdu Esmeralda, celle qui aurait dû demeurer comme son seul amour, mais dont la ressemblance avec son frère était par trop frappante pour être anodine et que la rencontre de Pandore avait reléguée au second plan.

Pandore à la jeunesse volée et dont la chambre – qu'il avait visité dans une si vaine tentative d'en savoir plus sur elle – lui en avait révélé toute la simplicité. Un lit aux draps blancs et roses couverts de poussière, des bibelots anciens et finement travaillés, des jouets en bois et des poupées, un grand miroir dans lequel s'était reflétée toute la lumière de sa beauté, des robes dans une haute armoire de bois verni – concert de couleurs –, des photos de chien fou, de jeune fille heureuse, de parents aimants. Une enfant ordinaire, en somme.

Pandore qu'il n'avait que si peu connue, mais dont le triste destin avait éveillé en lui les échos d'une souffrance que lui et ses compagnons – que lui plus que quiconque – ne connaissaient que trop bien. Mais là où la jeune fille n'avait pu être que livrée à elle-même et à la noirceur des dieux iniques, Ikki et ses compagnons avaient-ils pu compter les uns sur les autres. Que serait-il advenu de lui, s'il n'avait jamais croisé leur route ? Quelle aurait été sa destinée si elle avait rencontré des hommes et des femmes capables de la faire dévier de cette route délétère qui avait causé sa perte ?

Ikki s'assit dans la neige, dont la fraîcheur ne fit qu'accentuer ses sens occupés à retenir la présence évanescente et imaginaire de la jeune femme. Il contempla en silence l'aubépine aux pétales blancs, purs et vivaces sous la morsure du froid et il se dit que cette blancheur n'avait d'égale que la blancheur de sa peau, et la beauté de cette âme trop vite partie.


End file.
